Nightshroud (Ash) the Kalos Champion
by KingPilk
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by his friends and even been hit by a rock which Max threw now his half blind but he swear for revenge. Ash has been told there is a tournament in Altomare and Ash identity has been revealed when he was look at his mother grave because of the traitors being tight and killed Deila. The pairing will be a Harem.


**WELCOME TO A NEW FANFICTION THIS ONE IS LIKE NIGHTSHROUD THE UNOVA CHAMPION BUT THIS TIME ITS THE SAME FAKE NAME ASH IS USING BUT HE IS THE CHAMPION OF THE KALOS ELITE FOUR AND HE IS GIRLFRIEND IS SERENA AND THE PAIRING IS ASH AND HAREM . ALSO ASH WILL HAVE MEWTWO AND THE LEGENDARY YVELTAL ON HIM I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER ALSO GOING TO BE 2 CHAPTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

"Hi" - Human talking

("Hi") - Pokemon talking

("**Hi**") - Legendarys talking

"**Hi**" - Aura talking e.g. Lucario or Humans with Aura.

'Hi' - Human thinking

('**Hi**') - Legendary thinking

[Time/ Location/ Year later]

{Aurthor notes:}

* * *

><p>Chapter 0: Betrayed!<p>

* * *

><p>Ash just returned from the Unova Region and when he said "He won't being going on any more journeys he said that he going to rest and stop going on any journeys for a while. Ash is at his home on a brand new day and he got up got change and started having breakfast and when he finish he washed up and saw a note from his mum saying she will be at Professor Oak's lab. Ash thought he can go and see his pokemon for a bit and when he did he saw All his friends there along with his mum. Ash asked "Hey guys."<p>

Gary Oak walked up to him and whisper "Ash just letting you know they not your true friends and even your mum not a true mum."

Ash whisper back "What do you mean?"

Gary whisper "You will see soon just letting you know that I will be there for you."

Ash nodded and walked up to his friends and then Misty said "Why are you here?"

Ash said "Just seeing my pokemon."

May said "They not yours now you don't deserve them."

Ash then notice what Gary mean and said "They mine and not yours so get loss."

Delia said "You are a rubbish trainer you never ever going to be a pokemon master the way you are."

Max said "I can beat you easy."

Ash smirked because before he got back home he visit MewTwo and MewTwo asked if he can join. Ash said "Fine I challenge then Max lets see if your telling the truth or not!"

Max said "Fine weakling!"

Max said "Go Sceptile!" Max threw his pokeball showing Sceptile

Ash said "Go my friend!" Ash threw his pokeball showing MewTwo

Misty and Brock was shocked and Ash said "MewTwo destroy that traitors pokemon now with Ice Beam and Psychic!"

Max was about to say his command but it was too late destroying Max's pokemon.

Ash returned MewTwo and asked his pokemon "Who ever wants to come with me return to your pokeballs if not then stay out of your pokeballs!"

The pokemon that stayed was Charizard, Bayleef, Infernape, Pignite, Oshawott, Snivy, Ash's Sceptile.

Ash notice Pikachu going off his shoulders. Ash said "Why Pikachu after all the journeys we been though?"

Pikachu said ("Your weak and you always be.")

Ash said coldly "Fine stay with them you rat!"

MewTwo said though his pokeball "**I shall killed you the first time we met.**"

Ash heared a Pidgeot cry and turned to see his Pidgeot and asked "You want to join my team again?"

Pidgeot nodded and said ("The spearows and Fearows have stopped and they called a truce and plus other Pidgeottos have evolve into Pidgeot so I can join back with you now!")

Ash smiled and got a pokeball and said "Welcome back friend."

Ash got out a cherrish ball and threw it out come was Lugia.

Lugia said ("**Where do you want to go?**")**  
><strong>

Ash said "Far from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova."

Lugia nodded and flew to a new region but before he took off Max got a rock and threw it ash's eye. Ash scream in pain and Lugia threw to a new region where Arceus told him to go without Ash knowing.

[A few hours later]

Ash woke up to find himself in a new region called Kalos and Lugia landed near a town and Ash return Lugia and said "Thanks." Ash change his eye patch with another one and when he manage to get to town he saw a girl and fainted from losing to much blood the girl saw what happened and hurry and got Ash into her house. The girl's mother saw and asked "What happened?" The girl told everything and The girl's mother phoned ambulance at the Girl's house and took Ash to the hospital.

[At the hospital]

Ash woke up and said "What happened?" Ash looked a round to see a Girl looking worried and he notice The Girl and know who see was and he said "Serena what happened?"

Serena said "You fainted when you came into my home town luckily we got you to the hospital."

Ash said "I glad I got to see you but not in a happy day."

Serena asked "What happened?" Ash told her everything.

Serena was shocked and said "Them bastards!"

A nurse entered and said "Glad to see you awake Ash but you won't be seeing with that eye now."

Ash thought 'I get them back for what they did.'

Serena said "At lease your fine Ash."

Ash nodded and asked "How long will I be here Nurse?"

The Nurse said "Your free to go Ash your lucky to have a friend like Serena."

Ash nodded and said "It looks like my promise has been broken and I continue my journeys."

Serena asked "Can I come with you Ash I haven't started yet?"

Ash nodded and said "Of course you can."

Ash got up and walked out of the hospital with Serena.

**END OF CHAPTER 0**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: 6 Years later<p>

Ash has become a Champion in the Kalos region but known as Nightshroud to keep his real name a secert from the traitors his Elite four are nearly the same as in Pokemon Y part from the Dragon type Elite four being replace as a Psychic Elite four and the Elite four is Serena. Serena has become Ash's girlfriend after the betrayal from Ash's old friends.

Here is a list of Pokemon Ash has: Charizard (Mega Evolve), Sceptile (Mega Evolve), Blaziken (Mega Evolve), Swampert (Mega Evolve), Bayleef, Infernape, Pidgeot (Mega Evolve), Lapras (:The same one he release), Gardevoir (Mega Evolve), Gallade (Mega Evolve),Garchomp (Mega Evolve,) Salamance (Mega Evolve), Metagross (Mega Evolve), MewTwo (Mega Evolve), Rayquaza (Mega Evolve), Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygrade, Lugia, Zekrom and Reshiram, Dialga and Palika, Ho-Oh and Darkrai. {Ash will have more Legendarys in later chapters.}

Ash and his Elite four was asked to go to a meeting and Ash has told all his Elite Four members and they all went to the meeting location.

[At the Champions and Elite four's meeting]

Ash and his Elite four were there and saw Sinnoh's champion Cynthia and her Elite four. Ash thought 'I hope she does not notice who I'm straight away and says my full name.'

Mr Goodshow was behind Ash and his Elite four and said "Hey nice seeing you Nightshroud." Ash nodded and said "Same too you Goodshow."

Cynthia notice and Kalos champion talking so she decided to join in and when she reach them and asked Charles Goodshow "Who is this person then ?"

Ash decided to answer and said "The name is Nightshroud the Kalos champion."

Cynthia said "So your defeated Dianthia then?"

Ash nodded.

[A couple of minutes later]

The rest of the champions have arrived to the meeting location and the meeting was underway.

Goodshow was explaining about the new tournament is going to happen and then something hit Ash about his past and made him start to think.

Ash was starting to remember about them what they did and what happened about his mum. Ash stood up and said "I need to go somewhere for a bit ."

Goodshow nodded knowing what he meant by that.

Ash left the building and went on his Charizard and flew to Kanto graveyard not knowing that end the meeting and let the Champions and their Elite four to go.

Cynthia saw the direction where Ash went and she followed the direction Ash went to find to be at Kanto graveyard. Cynthia was not alone her Elite four as well Ash's were there as well so was the other champions and their elite four.

The group heard Ash say "Do you notice me now mother the kid you give birth to Ash Ketchum? Do you notice me now I grew up to the person with my dreams done. Mother if I find them I swear I will get payback for you for what they did. I wish you still alive mum you can see what happened these 6 years when I was betrayed by my old friends."

MewTwo came out of his pokeball and said "She will be proud of you Ash."

Ash nodded and said "Lets get out of here before..." Ash turned to see his Elite four with the other champions and elite four and seeing mouthing "Good luck."

MewTwo notice what just happened and was willing to teleport Ash but Ash said with aura "**Don't MewTwo we be fine they need to know the truth and now here it is.**" MewTwo nodded.

Ash said "I know there is questions you want to ask so one at a time and I will answer them but first lets get out of here before someone finds us here."

The rest nodded and Ash teleport them to a safe location in Kalos Elite four place.

Cynthia asked "Ash what happened to you eye?"

Ash answered "The traitors did it."

Cynthia asked "Who are the traitors?"

Ash said "Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan and Trip. Max was the one to throw a rock at my eye."

Lance asked "What happened then?"

Ash answered "I flew on Lugia and he took me to Kalos and I return him and then I walked to Serena's hometown and i fainted from losing to much blood. Luckily Serena got me to a hospital and I'm now half blind."

Steven saw the Ring on Ash's arm and asked "What is that you wearing."

Ash answered "This is a Mega Ring."

Steven asked "What does it do?"

Ash answered "Watch."

Ash threw out his Charizard and said "Charizard Mega Evolve!"

Charizard change form from a Fire and Flying to a Fire and Dragon thanks to Charizardite X.

The champions were shocked at seeing Mega Evolve pokemon.

Ash said "I got some for you guys as well."

Serena said "Ash was saving them for a while now."

Ash nodded and hand Lance a Mega Ring with a Mega Stone for Salamance. Ash then did the same for Steven but the Mega Stone is for Metagross. Ash then did the same for Cynthia and he handed her a Mega Stone for Garchomp. Ash then handed Alder his Mega Ring and Mega Stone for beedrill.

Cynthia said "Thanks Ash but why?"

Ash said "Professor said I can give the 4 Mega Rings to anyone and the 4 Mega Stone are rare as well since this is the only one the Professor has found. I decided I give them to you since you guys are the only ones that I can trust since Serena has already got a Mega Ring."

Steven said "Thanks Ash."

Ash said "I guess we shall be ready for the Tournament."

The rest nodded. Nearly all the champions and Elite four went part from Cynthia.

Cynthia hugged Ash and said "I glad your back."

Ash said "I glad I get to see you again."

Serena smiled seeing Ash happy again.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>WELL GUYS AND GIRLS THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 0 AND 1 I DID SAY I WILL DO A 2 CHAPTER FOR THE 1 PART OF THIS FANFIC SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AND I WILL BE MAKING CHAPTER 2 RIGHT NOW.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE HAREM WILL BE:<strong>

**Cynthia**

**Serena**

**Flannery**

**Hilda**

**Leaf**

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU WANT MORE TO BE ADD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELLING ME THE PERSON NAME I WILL NOT DO THE TRAITORS UNTIL I DO THE FINISH THE CHAPTER WHERE ONE OF THEM FORGIVES FOR WHAT THEY DID.<strong>


End file.
